Viren
Viren is a large settlement found on the shores of Lake Elin in the region of Elin. It is assumed to be one of the most important locations in the region, being the only port town in Elin and the base of Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium as well as numerous other businesses. Location Viren is located 4-days travel east of Haven Cross. It is the only known port town that sits on the shore of Lake Elin. About Viren is a market town with active trade going across Lake Elin. It has a large market square, as well as a warehouse district and docks. Its citizens are often pestered by a large population of seagulls and the smell of a distinctive concoction of salt and moist wood. Viren is known for its Fishdogs - a local delicacy. A Fishdog is a form of popular street food made using assorted minced fish in a bun and covering it with a special sauce, often known as 'Shrimpsauce'. The exact composition of Fishdogs is currently unknown and likely varies significantly between producers. They tend to have a distinctive aroma and a taste described as 'tingey' and 'sour' but not strictly unpleased. Often they are sold as upmarket, exotic goods in Elinstad where the general population rarely leaves the walls. The sigil of Viren is that of a fishing vessel forming the top half of a circular pattern and two fish forming the lower half. The town has recently been encircled by a sturdy wall following Haven Cross' rebellion. It has been placed under martial law and is heavily patrolled by Elinstad guards. The town's mayor is supposedly extremely corrupt and acting as a puppet. The mayor's office is above the barracks. There are two buildings that the Elinstad guards frequently move crates into. People & Places [[Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium|'Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium']]: Located in Viren's warehouse district. It is run by Big Marco and ships goods as far as Elinstad. It has recently expanded rapidly after the Battle of Haven Cross with the production of multiple trade vessels. The Marketplace: Located in the town square, this is the easiest place to buy fishdogs. Its central location is probably why the the entire town smells of them. The Docks: Viren's docks are mostly filled with Big Marco's ships. It is right next to the warehouse district. Viren Adventurer's Guild: Viren is home to its own Adventurer's Guild. This guild is not associated with its Haven Cross counterpart, although there are occasionally jobs that lead from one to the other. The guild is known for using messenger boys to quickly cover ground in the alleys of the city. Holm's Blacksmithery: An upmarket blacksmith that is capable of providing high quality goods. Linus, the former apprentice blacksmith from Haven Cross now works here. [[Benis Palace|'The Benis Palace']]: A brothel commonly known as the B.P. by the locals. Other places of interest include The Stable Stable, Ingred's Inn, the Rusty Chest General Market, The Moist Mug Tavern, a boat market, a temple to the goddess Waukeen, and the usual town hall and barracks. Eric and Elinor Alram: These siblings are from Viren and desperately want the mayor killed and their town released from its current state. Lars(?): Viren's corrupt mayor. History Little is known about the history of Viren, but it is known to have existed for far longer than Haven Cross and likely almost as long as Elinstad itself. Notes & Trivia * The Bizarro versions of Cailynn, Claire, Dain, Penny, and Nick are supposedly from Viren. * There are hints that might tie Viren to the Battle of Haven Cross - namely the letters signed 'BM'. * Viren is apparently actually pronounced 'Vee-run', and 'arouse my annoyance is a local expression. * While not known to be dangerous, Viren has a small gray market for those who know where to look. * While their names and exact size are unknown, there are apparently two businesses inside the city involved transportation around Viren. The relatively small size of the city likely implies that these businesses are somewhat limited in scope. Category:Viren Category:Places Category:Elin Category:Settlements Category:Erilán Category:Erilán Reawakened